Lecithin is widely used as an emulsifier and solubilizer in the food, feed, pharmaceutical and cosmetic industries. Lecithin is available in powder and granular form. Lysolecithin is available in powder form, and is said to be expected to be useful as an emulsifier and as a solubilizer in foods, cosmetics and drugs.
There is a continuing need for novel granular lecithins and a method for preparation of granular lecithins. There is also a need for novel lysolecithins that are in granular form, and a process for preparing granular lysolecithins. Also desired are compositions containing the novel granular lecithins and novel granular lysolecithins.